iPod shuffle CHALLENGE!
by E-saw-bell
Summary: Basically the title. I'll have other couples too.
1. Fifteen by Taylor Swift

**Fifteen by Taylor Swift**

**Annabeth's P.O.V**

Alright. First day of high school. I can do this. Everything has been checked at least three to four times and nothing should be out of place. I already mapped out the quickest routes to my classes and the quickest way to all the bathrooms and water fountains. I even bothered to figure out how long it would take to get to each class includeing hallway traffic. So everything should be perfect.

And everything was at first. I had almost all of my classes with my best friend Thalia and I had met this girl, Rachel, in my history class. But one thing that I never planned was meeting him. My heart stopped for a second when I first saw him. He had almost god like features with his raven hair that was all over the place and his sea green eyes that looked like a little piece of the ocean.

And of course he had to run right into me, making me drop all my stuff on the way to lunch.

"I'm so sorry." He said.

"It's alright." I stood up and he handed my math book. "I'm Annabeth."

"Percy. So did you just move here?" He asked.

I gave him a strange look. "No. I've always lived here."

"Sorry it's just I've never seen you before. And I kinda pride myself on knowing who a lot of people are. Did you go to a different school?"

" Yeah I went to a private school." I said.

" That must be it. So where are you headed?"

"Lunch. You?"

"Me too. Let me walk with you." He said.

I smirked. " Should I let you walk with me or should I make you jump out the windows?"

He laughed. " So I'll take that as a yes?"

We started walking to lunch. And it was amazing.

" So I know this is kinda soon but you want to go on a date sometime? I have a car so we can go where you like!"

"Sure. Here's my number. Call me after school. Bye!"

" See you later." He said.

I walked over to Thalia and Rachel who seemed to really be hitting it off.

" Hey Thalia. I see you met Rachel."

" Yeah. What toke you so long?" Thalia asked.

"And who was that guy? He was pretty cute." Rachel said.

" I'll answer both your questions at the same time. That was Percy and he asked me out on a date. I was just walking to lunch when we walked right into each other."

" Percy Jackson?" Thalia asked.

"Yeah."

She looked slightly disguted. " Annabeth. Did you have to go after my cousin?"

" Cousin? Wait. Is that the same one that almost got expelled for filling a pool with coconut jello and letting it sit over night?" I asked. "That one?"

" Yup. If I was you Annabeth I would steer clear of him. The first word that pops in my head when I think about him is TROUBLE!"

I rolled my eyes. " Thalia he can't be that bad."

The bell rang, ending lunch. The rest of the day went smoothly. Later when I got home he called me and we agreed to see a movie over the weekend. Suprisingly my parents were okay with me going on a date.

The date was amazing. We saw the Great Gatsby, which was alright but we were the only ones in the theatre so we talked as loud as we wanted.

" Really? A pool full of jello?"

" Alright in my defense it was the last day of eight grade before graduation and me and my friends decided to go out with a bang. Or a splat in the swim teachers case." He said. I laughed. He was really funny. " What? Haven't you done anything stupid before?"

I shook my head. " No. I went to a private school so if I did anythings stupid like you did I would be expelled. And have to retake all my classes."

I caught his eye for s split second and before I knew it he kissed me. Fireworks. And I have to say Thalia was right. He is trouble but the good kind.

**So I always wanted to do one of these and I decided what the heck. Sorry if there a few spelling arrows, it's like two minutes to midnight and I am tired! So please enjoy. I'll update some of my other stories soon I promise! So stick with it!**

**C YA!**

**LUV YA!**

**E-SAW-BELLA!**

**3**


	2. Heart Vacancy by The Wanted

**Heart Vacancy by The Wanted (Extremely girlish squeal!) **

**Leo's P.O.V**

Who loves getting stood up on a Friday? No one. But I just did. When I finally had the guts to ask Reyna out, she doesn't show up. And I was going to find out why. I mean she can only stay away from me for so long. I actually didn't have to walk that far since I caught her going the opposite direction from me.

"REYNA!" I shouted. She stopped in her steps and slowly turned around.

"Leo. Uh... How are you?" She asked.

"Oh fine. Just got stood up by this girl. You actually know her. Her name happens to be Reyna."

"Oh well I'm the only Reyna I know." She smiled.

"So that must mean you were the one to skip out. Or almost skip out." I smiled . "Want to tell me why?"

"Not in public. Can we head to my apartment? It's just down the street."

I nodded my head. "Alight but I better get a good explanation." We started walking to her apartment. We didn't talk. I could tell she didn't want to but I wasn't good with the silence. I just wanted to start talking about any random subject. But I knew she would reject every single chance. So we just walked in silence till we got to her apartment.

Once she closed the door I started talking. " So tell me why did you try to skip out on our date.

"Would you like something to drink? Perhaps a snack?" She walked into her kitchen.

"Yeah a glass of water and answer the question." I responded.

She handed me some water. "So... Nice weather right?"

"Reyna." I said. "Just answer the question. Why did you skip out on the date? It's a simple question."

She hesitated. "I don't have room."

"Room? Room where? In you schedule?"

She rolled her eyes. "No. In here." She pointed to her heart.

Yeah. That makes sense! "You don't have room in your heart? For what?"

"I don't have any room for another heart-break. I don't want to get hurt again like with Jason. I don't have anymore room."

I shook my head and smirked. "You're ridiculous Reyna."

"How am I ridiculous?" She said.

"Because I'm not going to break your heart. And you can always find room in a person's heart. Even yours." I smiled.

She blushed. "You don't know how many people have taken space in my heart."

"Well Maybe you have some space left for me."

She smirked at me. "Maybe I do. But if I did have some space, how long would you plan on staying?"

I laughed. "I would like to take up a permenat residency if that's alright with you."

She laughed. "So care for a make up date?"

"Sure. How about a movie night here?"

"I would like that. I got some popcorn and Milk Duds."

I gave her a weird look. "How does Milk Duds and popcorn go hand in hand?"

Now it was her turn to give me a weird look. "It make it chocolate Carmel corn. I put the Milk Duds in the popcorn after it's popped and that microwave for it for like thirty seconds. Chocolate Carmel Popcorn."

The night went smoothly. She was right about the popcorn. We ended up flipping back and forth between like four movies but we weren't really watching them. We mostly talked.

"So when can I get that key?"

She looked confused at first but then remembered our conversation earlier. "I don't know. Should I? I mean only a select few have ever gotten as close as you are to getting one."

I nodded my head. "I think you should. I mean I'm nice. Handsome if I do say so myself and the best part is I know how to somewhat cook. What do you say?"

"If I must." She leaned in and gave me a kiss. Not on the cheek but on the lips. And for how ever long it lasted, I was in heaven. She pulled away. "Enjoy your stay. Who knows how long you'll be here."

I smirked. "I expect to stay for quite some time."

"Good." She said. She laid down on me and quickly fell asleep. And it was the best date ever!

**Alright I just had to do a Leyna one-shot with this. If you've ever heard the song it was just to perfect of a chance to skip up! So please enjoy. This is better than the other one I wrote. The other one was kinda sad and depressing. So yeah this is a step up. **

**C YA! LUV YA! E-SAW-BELL!**


	3. Talking to the Moon by Bruno Mars

**Talking To The Moon by Bruno Mars**

**Percy's P.O.V**

Who was she? By She I meant this girl that's been haunting my mind since I woke up. She has blonde princess curled hair and startlingly gray eyes. That's the only memory I had. Nothing else. I just wanted to place a name or something on her so I could ask people if they knew her. I just wanted to have something real.

**Annabeth's P.O.V**

Nearly three months since he's been missing. By he I meant Percy Jackson, My boyfriend of only 4 months, barely 5. He has messy raven hair that no one can ever get a comb through and bright sea green that I fell in love with. I just wanted to know if he was okay. Or at least if he was alive. Everyone has given up hope of ever finding him. I can't do that. That would be excepting that he is dead. He can't be dead.

"Seaweed Brain is too stupid to get himself killed. But kidnapped apparently.

**Percy's P.O.V**

I walked outside to just clear my head. I was planning on leaving tonight. Not like Lupa would have really cared since she knew I would be leaving any day now. I started walking in some random direction. The main thing I kept thinking about was the blonde princess (I didn't know what else to call her!). I was going to find a name for her as soon as I found out what it was. I just needed to know who she was. A friend? Step sister maybe? The last person I saw? Girlfriend?

"Seaweed Brain." I heard something in my head say. That was her nickname for me. Maybe because I wasn't that smart. So that must mean I knew her well. She wasn't just some stranger.

"Who are?" I asked myself.

**Annabeth's P.O.V**

I sat on the steps on my cabin. Just to get outside for a bit

"Hey Annabeth." I jumped and saw it was Rachel.

"Hey." I said. Since the Titans War ended we had become actually pretty good friends. She has really been helping me not fall apart during this whole thing.

She sat down next to him. "So how long have you been out here?"

"I just got here."

She nodded her head. "Alright how long have you been thinking about him?"

I laughed sadly. " Since he disappeared."

"Annabeth you have to stop thinking about him so much. Just look at yourself. Your tired all the time and you barely even talk to your friends."

"I can't stop thinking about him Rachel. I can keep my mind off him for a while but no matter what I think about him everyday."

She sighed. "I know you miss him but we don't even know where he is or if he's even alive-"

"Don't EVER say to me Rachel. Don't you ever say that. He's alive. He has to be. He's too stupid to die." I said.

"It's true. You need to understand that. Sooner or later. Why don't you come to camp fire for a bit. To get your mind off things."

I shook my head. "No thanks. I'm not really in a festive mood."

"Alright. Just think about what I said." And with that she left.

**Percy's P.O.V**

I sat by a lake getting some water. It was so still I could see the moon's reflection over head perfectly. It was the kind of weather me and... WHAT WAS HER NAME! I was so close! Why can't I remember something so important? Some one please tell me. I just need something minor. A picture, flower, animal, even a rock would help right now!

"Who are you?" I kept asking myself. Like it would help me remember anything of my life. Something that would trigger a bunch of memories.

I looked down in the lake and saw a small fish. "Hey." I looked up and quickly swam away.e

"Thank's for the conversation." I muttered.

I laid my jacket down on the small beach to make camp for the rest of the night. Maybe I'll remember something in the morning. I just stared at the moon.

"Please if anyone is out there just tell who this girl is." I said.

**Annabeth's P.O.V**

I walked to the lake and sat on the dock. The water was so still I could see the moons reflection. It was this kind of weather when me and Percy would just sit on the bottom of the lake and talk. I wonder if he even remembers my name. Or even what I look like.

"Please just let him remember my name. Please just let him remember my name." I said. Praying the Gods would do this one thing for me.

**Percy's P.O.V**

I waited and waited till I saw or heard something. Just when I was about to go to sleep I heard an owl hoot. I looked up at. As soon as I saw it, it flew away like it had done something which it hadn't. All it really did was puke up it's dinner. If Annabeth was here she would call me a Seaweed Brain.

Annabeth. That's what her name was. On nights like this we would be at the bottom of that lake at some place where there was a lake. Annabeth. She must be my girlfriend or a really good friend. Who else would go to the bottom of a lake with me.

"Annabeth." I said.

**A/N So fluffy! I love the song so much. I hope you guys liked it! So yeah I hope you guys liked it if so please review! I have other stories too. One is called Love is a Fairytale (Percabeth mainly.) and a One-shots thing with other couples besides Percabeth like Jasper or Jiper, Leyna, Tratie those kind of couples. So yeah give them a quick read. **

**C YA!LUV YA!E-SAW-BELL!**


	4. The Lonely by Christina Perri

**The Lonely by Christina Perri**

**Katie's P.O.V**

I don't know this girl. I can't regonize this girl in the mirror anymore. The girl I knew was strong, kind, strict yes but sweet as well to a certin boy. But this girl I was forced to know now was weak and let people walk all over her. She was strict still but rude as well. I didn't know her. My friends didn't know her and he didn't know her.

"Lonely as you are the stars are farther away. Like the moon in the sky you can't be pulled astray Keep me in your heart, a locket within that picture frame. Because your smile is brighter than the stars and moon combined." I sang quietly to myself. My grandmother always sang that to me before bed when I visited her. I found out a week ago she had died. And they buried her without me knowing. All I had now was her song.

I slipped out of the cabin and into the woods. Nothing really happened in at night. They all just don't go into the woods to scare us but when you're lonely you seem to not be afraid of anything. I started to quietly sing the old lullaby.

I walked till I got to the creek. The things about being lonely is that you never really feel it till you lose the all the people you love. I had lost everyone. Even Travis. He didn't break up with me but I have been shunning him every chance he tried to talk to me. I just wanted to be alone. It was about 2 a.m. I sat by the creek. And I started to cry.

"Katie? Are you alright?" I jumped and saw it was Travis.

"Yeah fine." I said shortly. He sat down next to me, which I can say I liked so much.

"No you're not. You've been ignoring everybody for almost two weeks now. What's wrong?"

I shook my head. He wouldn't understand. It slowly began to rain. But I could have cared less.  
"Nothing happened. I just wanted to be alone."

" That's not it. Because you have been rude to every one. Connor I can expect because it's him but your siblings too. Katie what's wrong?" He grabbed my hand. "I just want to help."

"I always had this dream, of dancing in an empty room with my grandmothers lullaby playing. A more fancy version of it at least. And I always thought that it could-no-would come true one day. But now I know it never will."

"Why?" He asked.

"Because my grandmother is dead now. They buried her without even telling me. I found out because I tried to call her and my grandpa had the nerve to tell me over the phone. Not in person but over the phone."

I started to cry. But the tears got mixed in with the rain so I knew I could cry without Travis knowing any better. But he could tell he pulled me out of the rain and under a tree to keep dry from the rain. I sat down against the tree and pulled him down with me. I cried all my feeling out into his shoulder while he held me.

"Katie you shouldn't be this lonely. Ever. Why did you even try to keep people away?"

"I guess I thought being lonely would replace her for awhile. But it didn't. It only made me more sad." I said.

He held me till I stopped crying. "What was that I heard you singing?" He asked after awhile.

I sat up and wiped a few stray tears. "It was a lullaby my grandmother always sang to me when I was young. I would spend endless weekends at her house and she would sing to sleep with the song."

"Can I hear it?" He asked.

I shook my head. "No I can't sing very well."

"Oh come on. You can't be that bad. Just one little part?" He asked.

"No. Now we need to get back to camp. It's late and I would like to get some sleep. Maybe some other time."

"Now there's the Katie I know and love." We got up and started walking back to camp. Talking about random things on the walk there.

Right before I entered my cabin he gave me a quick kiss and whispered. "I love you." And with that he left before I could respond. I quietly walked back into my cabin and climbed back to bed. And for once I wasn't sad when I fell asleep. Because Travis had taken place of the loneliness I had let settle over me.

**A/N Hey guys so this a bit more depressing. I had to re-type this twice because my laptop thought it would be fun to delete the whole thing! Don't you just love technology? So yeah this is a Tratie story in case you didn't catch it. So please enjoy and review!**

**C YA!LUV YA!E-SAW-BELL!**


	5. Arms by Christina Perri

**Arms by Christina Perri (She is really good. She has wonderful love songs too.)**

**AU**

**Thalia's P.O.V**

"Annabeth really. It's no big deal. Go out and have fun." I said.

" Are you sure? This is like the second time I've had to cancel. I promise I'll make it up one way soon. I'll see if I cacagey tickets to that Green Day concert you were telling me all about. Illmeven go with you. And you know I hate extremelya loud music and-"

" You know just giving me the answers to the past three math homeworks would be fine as well. Really Annabeth I don't mind. Have fun with Percy. And tell me all the gory little while I copy your homework okay?"

" Fine. Percy is here. I gotta go bye!" She said.

"Bye."I hung up the phone. That girl was madly in love with him. I wouldn't blame her. It's her first boyfriend and he has yet to do anything extremely stupid.

I had gotten tickets for a concert that imwasmplanning on going to with her but obviously she had other plans.

" Thalia? Do you have any big plans tonight?" My mom shouted up.

" Nope. Just going to paint your room black and than burn down the house." I shouted back.

" Great. Keep at it. I'm going out tonight and I won't be back till tomorrow. Jason is on a date with Piper. Love you!"

I a car honk and the door slam. At least she was smart enough to get some one to drive her to the bars and drive herself there. I grabbed my leather jacket and my moms car keys. The concert I was going to tonight was about three miles out of towinane I had to drive mostly on dirt roads.

I turned up the radio and began driving. Almost immediately I was on a dirt road. My phone went off and saw I had a text from Jason.

_Hey. Car broke down. Need ride to Pipers._

He knows I had the concert tonight.

_Dude I have the concert. You're on your own. Try this magical thing called getting a cab ride or calling a tow truck! C ya!_

I set my phone down just in time to see the car run right into me. The car flipped over multiple times. The hood of the car covered my head but that didn't mean it hurt any less. At one point I think I was knocked out because the next time I opened my eyes I saw my leg stuck under one of the seats.

I began banging on the car. Hoping someone would hear me but I was on a dirt road in the middle of no where.

"HEY! IF ANYONE IS OUT THERE I'M STUCK UNDER THE CAR! PLEASE HELP!" I shouted. This was useless. No one was going to hear me so why bother. I was most likely going to die under car since both my legs were stuck under the car seats.

" Hey is anyone under there?" I heard a voice ask.

" YES! Thank God! Please help me!" I shouted.

" Okay. I'm going to call the police. What's your name?"

" Thalia. Thalia Grace."

" Okay I'm Nico DiAngelo."

I heard dial a number. Than groan.

" I got not cell reception. I'm going to have to pull you out. Your under the driver side right?"

I rolled my eyes. " No my imaginary friend Billy was driving but he died. Of course I'm under the driver side stupid!"

The window was already broken so I wasn't surprised to see a pair of arms reach through. I was about to grabwhen I felt something hot tickeling my leg. I screamed out in pain.

" Nico there's a fire!"

" Okay just grab my arms and I'll pull you out. I promise!" he said.

I grabbed his arm as he pulled me put of the car. Once my legs got free I knew I was safe. I was so tired I literally collapsed in his I woke up next I was inside the car he had driven in.

" Nice to see you awake sleepping beauty."

" Ha Ha very funny. Where are you taking me?" I asked. Everything hurt.

" A hospital. Where people go when their severely hurt or sick."

I sat up a bit. " I don't need a hospital. Just take me home."

He laughed. " Do you think I'm crazy enough to take you home with a broken leg and a screwed up arm? Please. I may not be the nicest guy that ever walked the earth but I do know when I person needs some help. And you Thalia Grace need help."

I sighed. It wasn't like I could jump out of the car window." Fine but. An I at least text my brother. Just so he doesn't worry?"

" I would but get no reception out here. Where we're you headed anyways?"

" A concert. It was for Imagine Dragons."

" Really?" He turned and I finally gor a good look at him. He had messy black hair that was just all over the place. He had almost black eyes and was deeply tanned." I was headed to the same one but it got cancelled"

I sat up a bit more. " Your joking right? What's your favorite song?"

" Demons for sure. You?"

" On Top of the World or Radioactive."

" Do and have and family?" I asked.

" Yeah I had a sister, Bianca, but she died awhile ago. So it's just me and my mother. My dad got remarried to this bitch so I try to on,y visit him when I need to."

" I'm sorry about your sister." I said.

" It's alright. After awhile it kinda dulls a little bit. But not a lot."

" I live with my mother. She is alright but she has yet t grow up. I am forced to visit my dad over breaks and holidays since. His wife is a pain in the ass."

" Yeah most stepmothers are usually pain in the asses."

I laughed.

He pulled up in front of the hospital and before I knew It I was being rushed in. I gave him Jasons number so he could call him so he knew what had happened. They put me under so they could fix my arm.

When I woke up next Jason was dead asleep in the chair next to me and my leg was suspened.

"Jason. Wake up." I said.

" You like crap." He said.

" Yeah and I feel like it too."I said. I looked around and noticed he was the only person in the room. " Where Nico? The guy that called you?

" Oh him. He told me to give you these." He set down a napkin with his number scribbled on it. " They wouldn't let him go back since he wasn't family so I guess I'm special."

" Where's mom?" I asked.

" Either on her way here or sleeping off her legendary hangover." He quickly looked out the window. " She's here."

A couple minutes later a swarm of paparazzi was at my room trying to get picture of me with my mother. The famous Natalie Grace. Once the nurses and doctors kicked the paparazzi out she told Jason to get her a cup of coffee.

" So she lives." She said.

" So you're still a bitch.

She leaned back in her chair. " Don't try flattering me. I saw the car. It's totaled. And you toke it without my permission. For that you will have to buy a new one. Of the same Make and model. Now I'll be forced to drive Jasons car till you bone the new one."

" Mom is cost like half a million dollars! I could have taken mine of you hadn't decided to take it out for a joy ride and hadn't crashed it than maybe it wouldn't have been your car I had to take."

" Don't talk to me in that tone. They're releasing you today. I have a car parked outside to take us home. But you, sadly, won't fit with you cast."

I stared at her. " And?"

" So we have to get you a cabair something. I need to take Jason to school."

I laughed. " So you're just going to leave me here to hobble home?"

" No. Once the media leaves I'll drop you off where ever and yeah."

Jason came backs bit later with her coffee. " Jason can I borrow your phone?"

" Yeah sure." I called Nico to give me a gladly agreed. It was about noon. When I was released and my oh so loving mother dropped me off at the crash sight and drove away with a very confused Jason.

Not long after did Nicocahow up and helped me in the front of his car with my crutches.

" So how did you end up back here? Did you hobble back here after the Jason dude gave you my number?"

I hit him. " No dummy. My wonderful mother decided I should pay for totaling the car."

He pulled over. " I can tell your about to cry."

" No I'm not." I said. " That's a stupid thing to say. I never cry."

" Your know when most people say that it means they're about to have a mental break down. You can cry. No one besides me is around."

That was all it toke. I began to quietly cry. It's not that I'm upset over the fact that no matter what I did she couLd have cared less of it didn't get her publicity.

" Nico drive now." I said. He started to drive again. Multiple times he tried to talk to me. Like howOmagine Dragon rescheduled the concert for next weekend. Or how I still looked pretty nice even thou I had spent the night in a hospital.

" Thalia please talk to me." He pulled over again. I still refused to talk to him." I can't do anything if you don't tell me what's wrong. One things learned over time is that if nobody knows what's wrong with you than no one can help you get better."

" All my mother has ever cared about is if she is getting enough publicity. When she gets back home she will probably tell the media I have to get life saving surgery or else I could be paralyzed pr something. Maybe that my arm has to amputated."

" That's ridiculous Thalia. Why would she do that?"

" Because she doesn't give a damn about what happens to me. I could be dying and she would be worried about is if she is going to get enough attention."

" That's not true." He said.

" Than why isn't she driving home? If its not true than why is it you that had to relay on you to take me home? If she did care than maybe she would have driven me home. Does that sound like a caring mother to you? Because a caring mother wouldn't go out every night drinking and not get home till late with a hangover. She cares more about Jason than me because he has trig right look. I have black hair and be eyes. I'm not exactly what people would consider pretty."

" I think you're pretty." He said.

" Please. I'm not what most people consider pretty. I'm barely even pretty to any of the guys at my school."

" Well those guys are idiots to not see that you are am amazing person. Great taste in music and you happen to have really blue eyes that I happen to love."

" Just because you gave the nicest complements that I ever heard doesn't mean I'm going to kiss you now." I said.

He nodded his head. " Okay. Just go to the concert with me next weekend."

" Alright I can do that." I laughed.

**ONE WEEK LATER.**

" Sorry Annabeth. I can't hang out this weekend."

She sighed and leaned against her desk chair. " Really? When I get time you can't? Why?

I shrugged. " I got a date."

" With who?"

" Nico DiAngelo." I smirked. " It's you turn to be ditched Annie!"

**A/N So yeah I thought I would do a Thalico. Don't know where I got the idea but I hadn't done a Thalicp story yet and thought why do a one shot for the? Please excuse any spelling mistakes. I had to type this on a n iPad since my laptop still isn't fixed. My mom says I have to come up with the money myself. Please enjoy!**

**C YA!LUV YA!E-SAW-BELL!**


	6. Why Don't You Love Me? By Hot Chelle Rae

**Why Don't You Love Me by Hot Chelle Rae feat. Demi Lovato**

**Reyna's P.O.V**

I saw him and he looked exactly the same as when I saw him four months ago. In control, calm, handsome but with one major difference. He had a girlfriend that wasn't me. This can't be real. It has to be a nightmare. It has to be I mean... It can't be real.

" Jason. Can we talk?" I asked once everything had boiled over about Greeks showing up at camp. Everybody was happy he was back. But I was heartbroken.

" Sure." He said goodbye to Dakota and followed me to the Preator's house.

Once we were inside I tackled him with a hug. He hesitated at first but soon hugged me back.

I let to of him. " Sorry. I had to do that in private." I said. " I missed you. Everybody missed you."

" I missed you too. So how have you been?" He asked.

I laughed shakingly. " It's been quite a couple of months. With Octavian asking for Preator re-elections every senate meeting to getting Dakota to cut down on the sugar it's been hectic."

" How much sugar did you get him down to?"

" About fifteen packs. Doesn't help he drinks it all the time."

" Hey that should get you award. I could l ly get him down to like 20." He said.

I laughed. " I really have missed you." I said again. Hoping he would get the underlying message.

He looked down. " Yeah I know."

" Who was that you were with when you came off the ship?" I asked.

He blushed slightly." That was Piper. She's my girlfriend."

I hate it when I'm right sometimes. " Really?"

He nodded his head. " I meet her before I found out she was Greek."

" I have question. And please answer as honestly as you can. Did you ever love me?"

He didn't answer at first. I didn't need to wait because the silence was the answer that I needed.

" I understand." I said.

" Reyna-"

" Jason really you don't need to give me a million excuses. I have a few things to work out. I'll see you later."

I sat down at my desk and began to pull out some papers. Eventually he left once he saw it was useless trying to talk to me. Once I was sure I was gone I got changed out of my toga and into normal cloths that would let me blend into everybody. I did this when I just wanted to be alone. My dogs started to follow me but I just snapped my fingers at them.

" Stay. I'll be back in an hour and a half. If I'm not back by then you can come find me at the hills over looking the river. Got it?"

Aurum (silver) whimpered slightly. But eventually I left. I walked to the hills and just tried to relax for a bit. I couldn't let any emotions show when I was in front of people. I began to cry silently. What did I do wrong? Did I come onnot strong enough? Was this just the gods punishing me?

" Are you alright?" I jumped. It was the Latino boy that was in their ship. I quickly whipped the tears away.

" Fine. Who are you?" I asked.

" Leo Valdez. You're Reyna right?"

I was surprised. " You regonize me? Most people just assume I'm another person."

He smirked and sat down next to me. " Well I can't forget a pretty face like yours."

I smiled. " Thanks."

" So where are your dogs? I saw them trailing close behind you everywhere you went." He asked.

" Aurum and Arguementum?" I said. He gave me a confused look. " It means silver and gold." It dawned on him. " I told them to stay home until I called them."

He nodded his head. " Are you okay? Why were you crying?"

" I wasn't crying."

" Yes you were. I saw the tears before I even told I was near." He said.

" Alright I was." I said.

" And the reasons behind those tears?"

I sighed. " I asked Jason if there was ever a time he loved me. And he didn't respond which meant he never did. But what I don't understand is why he doesn't love me. Why doesn't he care for me like he does for Piper? Was I just to cold to him? Or wasII I didn't make it more obvious?" I started crying again. I can't believe I'm telling all of this to a Greek.

" I can't speak for him." Leo said.

I nodded my head. I looked at mycatch and saw I had only twenty minutes left. " So why are you over here?" I asked.

He sat down next to me." I just wanted to be alone for a bit."

" Well I don't see why. You've got plenty of friends. What would make you want to be alone?"

" Simple all my friends are couples." He said with a smile.

I scowled at him. " Why are you smiling over the fact that all your friends are couples?"

He smiled at me again. Which made scowl more. But eventually I snickered. It was a bit funny that everytime I scowled he would just smile. Eventually I couldn't help but smile.

" Works every time." He smirked.

" What works?"

" When someone scowls all you need to do is smile and eventually they smile with you."

" Well that is a very interesting tactic." I said

" Oh it's not tactic. I just do this thing when I ever someone scowls."

" Than it's a tactic. You use it in a specific situation to get a desired result."

" Why must you complicate everything?"

I laughed. " Thank you Leo. You've made feel a lot better."

" Hey I got an idea. Since Jason won't love you. Why don't you love me instead?" Leo asked.

I laughed. I heard a bark and saw my dogs stalking towards Leo. " Sit." I shouted at them. Leo got confused and than saw my dogs growling at him. " That's my cue to leave."

" Did you put your dogs on a timer? Because that would be pretty cool." Leo said.

I laughed again and gave him a kiss on the cheek. " I'll see you later Leo. If things go well between our camps, I might have to take you up on your offer." I smiled and left. I snapped my fingers and called the dogs. They were still growling at Leo.

" Hey stop it. Leo is... A friend."

**A/N Hey guys! Sorry I haven't posted in awhile. I had one but it didn't match well with the song. So I ended up posting it on my one shots story. It's the most recent Leyna one. So if you want to read check it out. Please enjoy. Also I've got a new story out called A Divergent PJO Story. It's a cross over between the Divergent series and the PJO/ HoO series. So if you like that idea please check it out!**

**C YA! LUV YA! E-SAW-BELL!**


	7. The Way I Loved You by Taylor Swift

**The way I loved you by Taylor Swift**

**Annabeth's P.O.V.**

" I swear your parents are so strict." Rachel said. She jumped on my bed

I sighed and sat down at my desk. " Not really."

" It's a wonder how they let you date Luke. By the way. Jealous."

I laughed. " Really you shouldn't."

" Tell me more about him." Rachel said.

Luke was a bit older and all my friends claimed that they were jealous. They had nothing to be jealous over. " Well you've seen plenty of pictures to know what he looks like but he is very sense able. He always know what to say when in upset."

" Ugh. I need a guy like that." Racgel gripped.

" He always opens doors for me and always says I look beautiful before our dates and stuff."

" Rachel? Are you staying for dinner?" My step mother shouted up. It was almost six.

" I got to get going. I'll see you later. An I want more details tomorrow."

Rachel grabbed her stuff and left. She didn't know half the truth. What I told her was what he was like. The rest of the night went smoothly. Right before I went to bed my phone went off. I checked th caller I.D and saw it was Luke.

" Hey Luke." I said. I put him on speaker so I could finish my home work.

" Hey are you alright? You sound upset." He said.

I sighed. " Really I'm fine Luke."

" Whatever. Listen I just wanted to call and say good night."

" Goodnight Luke."

" Really? I wanted to have an actual conversation with you before I hung up." Luke said.

" I was joking. I mean can you not take a joke anymore?" I demanded.

" I can take a joke Annabeth but that's all you ever do. I mean you can be such a little...bitch."

I have him a dry laugh. " Bitch? I'm a bitch? You know what Luke you can go to hell and send me a post card. Alright Jackass?"

" I'll call you later."

And with that my amazing boyfriend that all my friends were jealous over hung up. If my friends knew about those silly arguments we had almost daily over the phone alone they would be shocked.

I looked out my window and saw the neighbor looking out his window. I could see that his green eyes shone with concern. I grabbed a pad of paper and a marker and quickly wrote down a note.

_Am I doing something funny Percy?_

I held it up and he laughed. He quickly put up a note.

_No Annabeth. I over heard the conversation. Might want to close your window next time_.

I rolled my eyes.

_The AC broke. I would die of heat if I didn't leave it open._

I held it up and Percy smirked.

_That sucks. Was that your boyfriend on the phone? You don't have to tell me if you don't want to._

" Annabeth! Get To bed!" My dad shouted

" I'll go to bed in a sec dad." I shouted back. I quickly wrote down a note.

_Yeah it was. But it's nothing really. I got to go. Good night Percy_

I held it up. Once I was sure he read it I closed my window and shut the curtains.

The next day during lunch Rachel demanded ( along with all my other friends.) I spill more about Luke. Prepare for another round of lies.

" Luke always respects my space and almost never makes me wait for anything. Like I wanted to see this movie and almost half an hour after I told him I was seeing it. Also when he says he going to call me say at six, he does."

" If I hear anymore I will die of singleism!" Rachel said.

" Than get a man and shut up." Thalia said.

" Well than cover you ears Rachel because he is very charming, endearing and to make things better I feel very comfortable with him."

Later on at two in the morning:

" How many times must I say this, I wasn't cheating on you." Luke shouted over ye phone again.

" Really? Than why did I see you kissing that girl in the rain? Or perhaps the fact that I have photo evidence of you cheating."

" I don't have to take this shit from a little bitch like like you. So when you when you want to apologize for accusing me of cheating I'll be waiting by the phone."

I snorted. " Yeah are you going to call me at two a.m again?"

" I'll talk to you later." He hung up. I looked over at the neighbors house and saw Percy twirling a pen. I tapped on my window.

_What are you doing up so late?_

He looked up and grabbed the notepad again to scribble something down.

_It's Friday night. Don't you have any plans with your bf (boyfriend)?_

I smirked.

_Nope. For two reasons, one: it's two a.m. Two: he's a a total dick._

I heard him laugh. He quickly wrote something and looked up. He than ripped the paper out and wrote something else.

_Well those are two very valid reasons. Wanna hang out?_

I thought for a second.

_Tomorrow. At noon we can hang out and go where ever you want. But I will have to approve of it._

He smiled when I held up the note.

_Awesome. I guess I'll talk to you tomorrow. Good night Annabeth_.

I smiled and waved. I closed my curtain and went to the bathroom. When I came back I noticed a paper airplane since I didn't close my window just the curtain. I opened it and it said.

_And you want to meet me at the park across the street._

I smiled and went to bed. The next day I walked across the street and waited for Percy. We were friends when we were little and we still are. We just don't hang out as much as we use too.

" Hey Wise Girl." Percy shouted. We gave each other nicknames when we were little. I was Wise Girl.

" Hey Seaweed Brain." He walked up and hugged me.

" Alright I have about. Twenty thousand nine hundred and thirty questions to ask." Percy said. We started walking through to the park.

" Alright what's the first question."

He thought for a minute. " How have you been on course."

I sighed. " I've see better days."

" Wanna tell me about it?"

" Uh okay. You know Luke? The guy I've been dating?" Percy nodded his head. " Well he was great when we first started dating. I was always happy but soon I had to start faking smiles and I don't we spend most nightas creaming at each other whether over the phonerot in person and just yesterday I caught him cheating on me. And it's just not a good relationship anymore."

" Maybe you should break up with him than." Percy said.

I sighed. " I know I should but than there are times when he acts like he use to and I think he's changing and than he goes back to his old ways. And it just hard because if I try to breakup with him I don't know how he'll react to it."

Percy stopped for a minute. " Annabeth if you really want to break up with him you would. Because I remember you always just blurting things out. Like one time I asked you not to tell my parents about how I lost my Game boy at school and you still did. So maybe you should just blurt it out to him."

I smiled and hugged Percy. " Thanks. I really needed that."

" No problem. Now can I stop being your therapist? Because before you know it all my friends will start calling Dr. Phil. And I am not balding yet." Percy said.

I laughed and let go of him. " Alright but I don't want to hear any guy drama."

" Guys have drama?"

I rolled my eyes. " I knew there was I reason why I called you Seaweed Brain. Yes guys do have drama and it's worse than girl because you boys don't do anythinglabour it."

Percy laughed and we spent the whole day at the park. I felt really happy until I was walking home with him and saw Luke waiting in his car infront of the park.

" And you call me the cheater?" He shouted.

" I'm not cheating. If I was I would have been far more descret. More than you that's for sure." I snapped at him.

He got out of the car. " You didn't pick up any of my calls." Luke said. " I called you a dozen times and not once did you pick up."

I acted like I was thinking. " It might have been I was doing something or perhaps the impossible and I didn't want to talk to you."

" Than whose he?" Luke said referring to Percy.

" That's my friend. I'm done with you Luke. I'm not taking your shut anymore. You know why? Because you are a total jackass about everything. You've called me every dirty name in the book. Bitch to even a whore once."

" Whoa whoa whoa. Let me get one thing straight. He called you a whore Annabeth?" Percy asked. I nodded my head. " Alright can unlock his ass?" Percy asked.

I smiled on the inside. " No I've got it."

Luke smirked. " I'm so done with you. You will forever be a little bitch and whore."

" Call Annabeth a whore one more time and I'll mess up that pretty little face of yours." Percy said. I was tempted to say go right ahead.

" Okay. Annabeth, you are a whore." Luke smiled at Percy. " Are you going to mess up my face now?"

" Oh yeah." Percy tried to walk towards him but I stopped him.

" Percy. Don't. He's not worth your time." I said.

He hesitated for a minute but eventually backed off.

" It's over Luke. Leave now."

" Fine. But it doesn't change the fact that you were cheating on me and that's whats going to be pinned to for a long long time you know what, you can go die in a hole." He spat at me. Alright he has said some pretty nasty stuff to me but he wants me to die? He got in his car and drove away.

" Well that was explosive."

" Yeah. That was a lot more intense than I expected it to be." I said.

" Why would you stay with a guy that called you a whore?" Percy asked.

I thought for a minute. Why would I stay with a guy like Luke who called me all this stuff and want me to die. I guess I was crying because he pulled me into another hug. I cried into his shoulder. I tried to talk but nothing came out.

Eventually I pulled away. " Thanks Percy. For all the help."

" No problem but next time. Just let me punch him once."

I laughed. " Alright. I'll help you."

He laughed. " I would be so glad of you did. But I have to get going. My mom said be back by six and I've got one minute to get back before she gets mad."

" Alright. Tell her I said hi." I said. He ran off towards his house. I walked home and told my parents about what happened.

" Really, I'm fine dad. I'm just going to go lay down for a bit."

I walked up stairs and opened my window to let some fresh air in. I looked across and saw Percy walking in his room. I quickly grabbed the note pad and wrote a note.

_Thanks for all the help today._

I banged on the side of my house to get his attention. He looked up and smirked.

_Why don't we just talk? I mean both our windows open so we could just talk. Wanna try the can and string method?_

I laughed. He was crazy.

_Simple. Because I don't feel like talking. Also this is more fun._

I held it up and he quickly had something written down.

_You mean funner_

I rolled my eyes.

_That's not a real word Seaweed Brain._

_Your no fun. :-(_

I laughed. He looked up and pointed to something behind me. I looked like an idiot and got hit with a paper airplane. I picked up the plane and opened it.

_I need you to meet at the park again around midnight. I have something I need to tell you in person._

I looked up and saw he had left. I sighed. A couple hours later I snuck out of the house. Lucky me all my family members sleep like rocks. Athey I stayed down stairs so they wouldn't get curious if they heard me walk up stairs.

I carefully closed the back door to go find Percy. I walked through the park. Keeping an eye out for anyone. Near this small lake I saw Percy.

I snuck up behind him and jumped on him. " Hey Percy." I said.

" The funny thing is I didn't flinch at all." He said.

I laughed and got off him. " So what was so important that you had to tell me in person and at midnight?"

I could tell he was blushing a bit in the street light.

He rubbed his neck. " Okay the scenario I had in my mind is so not playing out right now."

I laughed. " Just blurt it out if you need to."

" Oh crap. I really should have done the note thing. Alright well I um I-"

I closed the distance between us. I wrapped my arms around his neck and stood on my tiptoes so I could kiss him as hard as I could. He wrapped his arms aroun mywaist and lifted me off the ground so I was at the same height as him. He kissed for what felt like hours on end. He pulled back first but didn't set me down. His sea gren eyes bored right into me.

" I love you." He said. He set me down.

I smiled. " I love you too."

The next day at school my friends were asking about Luke again.

" Oh him. I broke up with him."

Rachel thought I was crazy and Thalia just shrugged. While Reyna was in her own little world talking to Leo. Even Piper was shocked.

" What made you want to break up with him? He sounded perfect!" Rachel said.

I laughed and thought for a moment. " Simple. He has none of the qualities Percy has."

" Alright. Your going to a mental ward for dating my cousin Annie." Thalia said.

**A/N Hello everybody! Please enjoy. I kinda thought that if I was going to go off a Taylor Swift song than why not go off a Swift video. The whole note thing was from her video for You Belong With Me. So please enjoy and if you like this a whole bunches check out my other stories too. Alrighty? Alrighty.**

**C YA! LUV YA! E-SAW-BELL!**


	8. In My Veins by Andrew Belle

**In My Veins by Andrew Belle Feat. Erin McCartey**

**Reyna's P.O.V.**

I woke up and rolled out of bed. It was almost noon. Normally I never sleep this late but I had a very late night. I looked over and saw Leo spread over his side of the bed. I had on one of his old shirts and a pair of shorts.

" Leo. Leo wake up." I said.

He groaned and pulled the sheets over his head.

" Leo come on. It's almost noon. We have to get up." I said shaking him.

He groaned again and pulled on my arm. I fell on the bed. I gave up and went under the sheets. I saw that he was slowly waking up. I looked down at me wrist and saw new burn marks. This was normal since sometimes he couldn't control his fire powers. They don't really hurt after awhile and I've tried to hide them from him but it would be hard not to nice these. I have the,mon my shoulders, neck, back, waist, and even my ankles.

" Morning sleepy head." I whispered.

He opened his eyes. " Morning." He said tiredly.

" Well I guess it isn't morning seeing as how it is almost noon."

" Almost. Meaning it is still morning. How did you sleep?"

I shrugged. " Fine." I tried to hide my wrist the best I could.

" Reyna what's that on your neck?"

" Oh nothing." I said.

He pushed the cover off us and a glint of sunlight hit the burn on my neck.

" Reyna tell me that isn't what I think it is." Leo said.

" It's just a small burn." I said. I got up and went over to my dresser to grab some cloths.

" Really? A small burn is when you touch a hot pan."

I snickered. " Leo you can't be burned so how would you know what a small burn was?"

" I've learned over time from Jason. And a few experiments."

" What kind of experiments?" I raised and eyebrow.

" Oh you know. Normal stuff. But back to you. Reyna did I burn you?"

I walked into the bathroom to get ready and start my shower. Leo walked in and turned off the shower. " Reyna please don't avoid the question, did I burn you?"

" Leo it's not a big deal. Really. I don't mind." I said. I started the shower again.

" How can you not mind? I hurt you physically. You can't hind burns very easily. Especially not the ones on your wrist. Or ankles. Ugh. I can't believe I did that to you." He said. He turned the shower off again.

I leaned against the bathroom sink. " Can I please take a shower?"

" No."

" Why is that?" I smiled.

" Because I'm trying to be serious for once. Grab the camera. This will be a rarity."

" I can tell your struggling." I kissed his cheek.

He grabbed my wrist. " You know if we break up it will look like I abused you to most people."

I smiled. " Yeah but it's like... Getting a tattoo of a persons name on you or even a hickey. It shows that you belong to them for a long time. This is like your version of a hickey."

" Why can't I just get your name tattooed on my butt and be over with this?"

I laughed. Than I thought of something. I ran out of the bathroom and looked for a sharpie or something. I found a sharpie. I ran back to the bathroom and grabbed his wrist.

" Since this bothers you so much for some reason. I'm going to do is."

I drew a picture on his wrist.

" Reyna what are you drawing?" He asked. Leo tried to pull his arm away but I just yanked it back. Once I was done I let him go.

" This is your moms symbol right?"

I nodded my head. " Yeah. Since you have a problem with these" I held up my wrist. " I'm going to do this so all those girls know who you belong to. And just to be the cherry on top I wrote my name as well."

" Alright I feel better about this." Leo said. He pulled me into hug.

" Good. Now can I take a shower now?"

" I guess. But I really wish you told me a out the burns sooner."

I shrugged. " I never really saw them as a problem."

He smiled and pulled me into a kiss. I felt a slight burn under my ear but I had learned to enjoy these tiny hints of pain I got when he did burn me by accident.

" You know what I think. I think you got those burns because you couldn't handle how hot I was when we first started dating. But I think you can handle it now."

I laughed. " Right. You keep telling yourself that Leo."

He smiled. " But really why didn't you tell me?"

I sighed and turned the shower back on. Which he promptly turned off. " I don't know. I just thought it was cute almost. Of course I had to find clever ways to hide them but I actually like it."

" Well I'll try to stop alright? I don't want to hurt you Reyna."

I walked back in the bedroom and sat down on the bed, giving up on the chances of taking a shower any time soon.

" Really Leo they don't hurt. But I will try to tell you if and when you burn me. Deal?" I held out my hand.

He pulled me off the bed and into a sweet and passionate kiss. I put one hand on his chest and another around his neck. Eventually both hands snaked there way through his hair before I wrapped one around his neck leaving one in his hair. He put his hands around my waist pulled me deeper into the kiss. Once we pulled back both are lips were swollen and red. And his hair was way more messy than when he woke up.

" So I take that as a yes?" I asked still staring at his lips.

" Yeah sure." Leo said.

**A/N Hey guys! So please enjoy and review. If you have heard the song I know it's a bit more lighter than the song itself and if you haven't heard it you need to! Please review and I will give you a virtual sundae with whipped cream, sprinkles, hot fudge, cherries, the works.**

**C YA! LUV YA! E-SAW-BELL!**


End file.
